Ahora y Siempre
by hopkirk137
Summary: Oscuras fuerzas se ocultan detrás de los más puros deseos que puede despertar el amor, ¿Será que podrán superar todos los obstáculos que ha impuesto más de una vida sobre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMMER:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de las increíbles CLAMP.

**SUMMARY:**Oscuras fuerzas se ocultan detrás de los más puros deseos que puede despertar el amor, ¿Será que podrán superar todos los obstáculos que ha impuesto más de una vida sobre ellos?

* * *

Le dí un último vistazo a la cama que momentos antes ocupaba, y sin poder evitarlo recorrí la silueta que se distinguía bajo las oscuras sábanas. En verdad era una imagen para recordar, o eso pensaría cualquier otra persona, no yo.

Me agaché y recogí mi chaqueta, que por los afanes de la noche anterior había ido a parar a un costado de la cama, no me hubiese molestado en tenerla de vuelta, una prenda más de las muchas que poseía, pero teniendo en cuenta la época del año en la que estábamos y encontrándome en el primer nivel, no me hacía ninguna gracia tener que enfrentarme a tan inclemente clima, aún estando en un ambiente controlado.

No le ví caso a permanecer un segundo más en esa habitación, tampoco me preocupé por dejar una nota o algo parecido, no soy del tipo romántico, y la verdad sea dicha, ¿que podía decirle a alguien de quien no sabía ni el nombre? me encogí de hombros y cerré la puerta tras mío.

Caminé lentamente por el largo pasillo, y mientras lo hacía fuí dejando atrás un sin número de puertas, con tan poca distancia entre unas y otras que en ocasiones me daba la impresión de que no importaba cuál de ellas abriera si al final se trataría de una única habitación, una abarrotada de amos con sus esclavos sexuales, o aquellos que como yo no tenían compromiso con nadie, y podían considerarse afortunados de manejar cierta libertad, una enorme e impactante orgía.

"Libre", pensar en esa palabra me hizo reir, era una que creía me definía hacía ya mucho tiempo atras, pero en estos momentos estaba seguro de que en verdad, todo eso no había sido más que un circo, y muy a mi pesar yo había interpretado el papel del mayor payaso, aunque eso era ponerme en alta estima, vaya que me gustaría tener el carisma, la gracia y el poder que de esos seres se desprendía, pudiendo manipular el público que los admiraba, y no, como había sido mi caso, ser no más que un irrisorio títere que había visto mejores tiempos.

Esa mañana parecía ser una de las más movidas que había podido escuchar en todo el tiempo que llevaba frecuentando los "hormigueros", cosa que podía confirmar gracias a los gemidos, murmullos, gritos y una gran cantidad de sonidos que sinceramente no me apetecía reconocer.

Pero era más que obvio, que todos los "hormigueros" del núcleo y sus alrededores se encontraran hasta el tope, al fin y al cabo era época de cosecha, y prácticamente todo lo que el código del consejo estipulaba, para estas fechas, tenía _carte blanche_, excepto por supuesto atentar contra la existencia de otro ente, al parecer ese había sido un pequeño inconveniente cuando se trató de regular la tasa de natalidad en los diversos núcleos, aunque ya todo eso careciera de sentido.

Me dirigí con desgano hacia el localizador que se encontraba al final de este pasillo.

-Hey, Li- Me saludaba Yamazaki o era más preciso decir que su proyección era la que lo hacía, mientras yo esperaba el respectivo chequeo.

-Yamazaki- y un asentimiento con la cabeza fué todo lo que di como respuesta, esperando que ese saludo no desembocara en una conversación, para la que no me encontraba con ánimos, pero sabía que estaba esperando demasiado, como siempre.

-Oy, Li, últimamente la frecuencia de tus visitas ha disminuido, y cuando te apareces más te demoras en conseguir y llegar al habitáculo que en finiquitar tus negocios y poner pies en polvorosa ¿Sucede algo? -

Siendo otra persona quien hubiese hecho ese comentario no me hubiera molestado en responder, normalmente lo ignoraría, pero bueno Yamazaki era el ser con más cercanía a mí, y a quien podía medianamente darle algún tipo de respuesta, un hecho que en verdad debería dejarme un mal sabor de boca, que esta persona que podría encontrarse en cualquier parte del planeta, nos podían separar más que unos cuantos metros, era a quien mi enreversada cabeza le daba la oportunidad de saber algo acerca de mi, sonreí mentalmente ante las ironías de la vida .

Sin embargo, no sabía cómo responder a aquella afirmación hecha por Yamazaki, era una realidad que me venía persiguiendo hacía algo más de un ciclo, pero había decidido también que no era una cuestión con mucha importancia, y la decisión final: vivir con ello.

Sin darme cuenta me había ensimismado y Yamazaki seguía esperando que articulara algo, dije de lo que había tratado de convencerme todo este tiempo.

-No hay mucho de donde escoger –

Una total mentira, había mucho de donde escoger un amante, legal o ilegalmente. Había probado de todo con el fin de sacudirme la monotonía que me había caído encima, el único y verdadero problema no era la cantidad, ni la calidad sino falta de emoción.

Placer, sí, eso podía obtenerlo, pero hacía falta algo, algo que no atinaba a darle nombre, al darme cuenta de eso, cualquier relación física que me impusiera era siempre la misma, y en mi cabeza podía ver un desfile de rostros -con los que había compartido mi cuerpo- dando vueltas de una forma vertiginosa, a tal punto que sus rasgos se desdibujaban y ya no era capaz de distinguir ninguno.

Ese pensamiento debo corregirlo, no debía siempre irme por los extremos -una muy mala costumbre- y decir que ninguno, eso implicaría que no recordaba a nadie, y no era del todo cierto, podía ver perfectamente el rostro de mi último encuentro, que yacía pacíficamente en el habitáculo que acababa de abandonar.

¿Había disfrutado? Claro que sí, había superado mis espectativas físicas, pero también me sentía incómodo, había sentido que el acto era diferente, en qué forma, no sabía decirlo, mentalmente me encogí de hombros y como con cualquier otro tema que requiriera de demasiado tiempo y energía para analizar , lo dejaba de lado y lo empujaba al último rincón de mi cerebro, en ese rincón de pensamientos y actos estúpidos e inútiles.

-_Inicio del reconocimiento del ente, por favor sea paciente, el escaneo iniciará en unos instantes, luego de verificada su identidad se procederá a realizar el cobro por su estadía de acuerdo al tiempo invertido en nuestro recinto, por favor separe las piernas a la distancia de los hombros y mantengase relajado- _

No era consciente de la voz autómata del inspector, al menos esta tampoco le permitía a Yamazaki ser escuchado, por lo que su charla había cesado por el momento.

-_Usuario: Li, Especie: Humano-Alterado, Tiempo de uso: 1 micra, Precio a pagar: 15 bits, por favor extienda su brazo derecho al frente con la palma hacia el piso-_

Hice lo solicitado e inmediatamente tuve un segundo escaneo, esta vez en mi muñeca, donde se encontraba mi ID, y del cual se iba a descontar lo estipulado por el inspector, bien, esta vez no había gastado tan mal mi tiempo.

-Di, Li, vas a volver pronto?- Y ahí estaba de nuevo Yamazaki.

-Ni que eso hiciera mucha diferencia, estos lugares son bastante frecuentados-

-Venga hombre, que no es lo mismo con todos por aquí, casi ninguno se digna a dirigirme la palabra, ya sabes como si con eso perdieran su estatus ¡ja! En fin este trabajo es algo aburrido, con todo lo que tu puedas creer, que esto esté lleno no significa que pueda ver a alguien tan a menudo, pueden pasar días, es como si se quisieran desquitar con la vida y dejar hasta lo último cuando vienen-

Y ahí estaba uno de los motivos por los cuales podía soportar a Yamazaki, aunque pueda sonar algo extraño, cuando comenzaba a hablar era prácticamente imposible callarle, y ¿por qué podría gustarme eso?, bueno eso implicaba que no era necesario que yo articulara palabra alguna, y solo limitarme a escucharle, era algo como un monólogo que de vez en cuando esperaba alguna interacción del público.

Hoy no quería darle pie a Yamazaki para que se explayara en sus quejas acerca de su aburrido trabajo, uno de sus temas favoritos para montar conversación, no se si eso sería con todo el que mostrara algo de paciencia para escucharle, pero al parecer a mí me había tomado como su consejero privado, si es que en alguna ocasión le he dado algo parecido a un consejo, la mayoría del tiempo solo me limito a verle y a asentir de vez en cuando.

Decidí que ya era suficiente, sinceramente no quería encontrarme en la salida con quien había sido mi acompañante la noche anterior, sería algo incomodo si quisiera repetir el encuentro, no me gustaban las segundas veces, no ahora, solía hacerlo cuando era más joven, pero siempre terminaban queriendo algo que no estaba dispuesto a dar, así que lo mejor era evitar ese tipo de situaciones tan problemáticas.

-Yamazaki- Y un asentimiento de cabeza, todo lo que necesitaba para despedirme de mi hablador "amigo".

Era mejor emprender la marcha, metí mi mano derecha en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, le di la espalda a Yamazaki, y paso a paso fuí alejandome.

-Hey, Li, no seas tan aguafiestas, venga, ¿si vas a venir más seguido?-

Alcé mi mano izquierda y la sacudí a modo de despedida, y seguí mi camino al localizador.

-Las proximas tres visitas corren por mi cuenta-

Me gritó cuando ya alcanzaba la entrada de mi destino, no me di la vuelta, pero en verdad debía estar muy aburrido aquí para querer mi compañía, aunque esta solo fuera posible al momento de dejar este lugar, que nunca se extendía más de dos minutos.

-_Destino-_

Escuché sobre los demás ofrecimientos que realizaba Yamazaki para garantizar mi pronto regreso, lamentablemente esa no era una promesa que pudiera hacer, no volvería a menos que encontrara algo interesante.

Quise sentirme animado ante la perspectiva de encontrar algo que trajera algo de entusiasmo a mi existencia, pero con mi situación actual, eso significaba que iba a demorar un tiempo en volver a pisar uno de estos sitios.

Moví la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, en un simple acto de resignación, me sentía derrotado y todavía no sabía que batalla era la que había perdido.

-Tercer nivel-

Respondí autómaticamente, sentí un ligero zumbido, y a continuación una puerta al parecer hecha de luz apareció frente a mí, di un paso y quedé inmerso en ella, ya no podía escuchar nada más, di un paso más y ví claramente el tercer nivel, podría haber especificado mi destino un poco más, así no me enfrentaría al frío que tanto me molestaba, que ya no era tan desagradable como si hubiese salido a la interperie en el primer nivel.

Siempre había sido algo friolento, no importaba si la temperatura solo caía un grado o menos, podía sentirlo inmediatamente, sin embargo una breve caminata hasta mi hogar me iba a hacer bien, depronto podría despejarme un poco, aunque lo que más quería era vaciar completamente mi cabeza de cualquier tipo de pensamiento.

-Maldición- dije apretando fuertemente los dientes, ahora me arrepentía de haber utilizado el último regulador corporal que tenía anoche, pero me lo tenía bien merecido.

En mi búsqueda por alguna fuente de placer, no ilimitada pero si lo suficientemente duradera como para saciar mi hambre, había descubierto que utilizando uno o dos reguladores podía incrementarlo unas diez veces, había probado con tres tambien pero en verdad no había sido una experiencia que valiera la pena, había quedado inconsciente, y lo mejor de todo, también había sufrido de amnesia, había perdido tiempo y dinero, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado esa noche, aunque al parecer mi acompañante si que lo disfrutó, nada más leer la nota que dejó fué suficiente para corroborarlo.

Ya casi llegaba a mi departamento, llevaba alrededor de 30 minutos caminando, así que pensaba asearme, vestirme, tomar algo para desayunar y malgastar mi día leyendo o viendo algo en el sintonizador, ya había tenido algo de actividad física contando la noche anterior y esta relajante caminata, y aunque de vez en cuando añorara un respiro, poder holgazanear un poco, esta era la parte que menos me gustaba de esta semana, eran unas vacaciones en toda regla, además obligadas y muy largas para mi gusto.

Me molestaba porque no tenía nada con que distraerme, para eso utilizaba el trabajo, ¡Diablos!, me gustaría gritar de desesperación, me sentía como un león atrapado en una jaula, que poco a poco se iba encogiendo, estaba por volverme loco, cosa que nada más podía saber yo, me había entrenado para no dejar ver ninguna de mis emociones, y al parecer esto me estaba pasando la cuenta.

Atravecé el Lobby del muy exclusivo edificio en el que vivía, agradecía que no tuviera que hablar ni mover más que mis piernas para llegar a mi residencia.

Al acercarme al elevador, puedo oir una rutinaria voz dándome la bienvenida.

-_Feliz comienzo de día Sr. Abbas, nos dirigimos al pent-house de la primera torre-_

Como sea, solo quiero llegar pronto, me gustaría decirle que no era necesario que me saludara cada vez que me detecta, pero sería en vano, recosté la espalda contra la pared del fondo del elevador y con los puños apretados escondidos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón suspiré profundamente y cerré mis ojos.

No me gustaba ver la vertiginosa velocidad con que se movía el paisaje en estos ascensores con vista panorámica, en verdad no le veía el caso si no se podía ver prácticamente nada, en últimas lo único que lograba era descomponerme el estomago, hoy quería comer algo para variar.

Supe que habíamos llegado no porque lo hubiese sentido, en verdad a pesar de la gran velocidad no se podia estar seguro de estar moviendose a menos que llevara los ojos abiertos, si no porque volví a escuchar la voz.

-_Que tenga una excelente semana de cosecha Sr. Abbas-_

A mi también me gustaría tener una buena semana, será todo un logro si llego cuerdo al comienzo de la otra, un suspiro de resignación al tiempo que abría la puerta, esto no pintaba nada bien.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Esta es la primera historia que publico, espero con ansias sus comentarios al respecto, a ver si me animo a continuar con la trama, que tengan una excelente semana.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMMER:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de las increíbles CLAMP.

**SUMMARY:**Oscuras fuerzas se ocultan detrás de los más puros deseos que puede despertar el amor, ¿Será que podrán superar todos los obstáculos que ha impuesto más de una vida sobre ellos?

* * *

2

Divina promesa

-¡Ese imbécil!- Era la enésima vez que soltaba la misma expresión, claro está que con el transcurrir del día había ido perdiendo la convicción con la que la había dicho por primera vez esta mañana al despertar.

Ayudaba bastante que en este preciso instante esté resintiendo el intenso dolor que me ocasionó el ataque de ira que se apoderó de mí, el cuál me llevó a estampar mi puño fuertemente contra las paredes de la habitación.

Desearía ser alguien más racional y no dejar que en mi vida las emociones llevaran la bandera bien en alto, de esa manera no habría ni estaría pasando por esto, y por como iban las cosas, veía mi porvenir tan oscuro como una eterna noche, sin la compañia de algún astro que se apiadara de mí.

No podía ayudarme, me encontraba en una situación de la que ya no tenía escapatoria alguna, entre otras, si hubiese querido tener una salida, en primer lugar no me hubiese metido de cabeza en todo esto, y habría rechazado de una vez y por todas esa propuesta tan indecente que me habían hecho ya hace más de ciclo y medio.

De repente no pude sino reir fuertemente, lo hice de esa manera cerca de un minuto o dos, pudo ser más o menos tiempo, ¿por qué? Bueno y ¿quién puede tener una explicación certera cuando al caracter de alguien se refiere?

Estos cambios de humor no eran una cosa nueva para mí, aunque estaba lejos de ser una persona indecisa e inestable, como cualquiera pudiera pensar, por el contrario, siempre había sabido que quería para mí, y si veía una buena oportunidad pasando bajo mis narices no dudaba en tomarla.

En el instante que ese pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, el ataque de risotadas se detuvo abruptamente, ¿por qué esta vez? Era estupenda la manera en como me invadió, ya no la ira, pero si un inmenso sentimiento de inconformidad y por último la inconfundible resignación.

Suspiré profundamente, gracias Dios porque mi suministro de estos era infinito, lo que me hizo gracia y en mis labios se dibujó una sonrisa torcida.

Me acomodé en el asiento que estaba ocupando, levanté la vista, me desconcerté un instante.

Frente a mí se encontraba un hermoso espécimen, casi 2 metros de alto, con una musculatura bastante desarrollada, piel del color de las aceitunas, una cabellera azabache a la altura de las caderas, que siempre me ha recordado al onix -hermoso y brillante- y un par de ojos -del color del brandy que descanzaba frente mío- que a pesar del ceño fruncido no llegaban a atemorizarme, y sin duda alguna era la intención de esa mirada, el resultado era todo lo contrario, se podría decir que era inmune y no podía sentirme más en casa.

Sonreí ampliamente, y me hubiese abalanzado sobre él de no ser por la barra que nos separaba y que en verdad no quería emplear una maniobra que empeorara mi actual situación, la que era la causante del mal humor de este singular personaje, bueno uno de los tantos motivos que siempre tenía para reñirme.

-Sakura- Pronunció mi nombre con un tono de voz tan plano, que podría pensar que a duras penas me conocía, pero todo era una farsa, quería reir.

Cuando era solo una niña me molestaba inmensamente que me hablara de esa manera, pero como decía mi madre, "Saku, más edad, más sabiduría", aunque a veces me lanzaba cierta mirada llena de incertidumbre y yo no entendía el porqué, ahora puedo decir que no era incertidumbre lo que vislumbraba, era la certeza de que esa madurez que debe acompañar a los años, había decidido irse en unas eternas vacaciones en lo que se refiere a mi personalidad, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo al respecto?

Dejando eso de lado, el hecho es que gracias al tiempo, hoy podía saber con total seguridad que la cantidad de emoción dentro de él es inversamente proporcional al tono de voz -aunque no había probado que esta teoría valiera cuando no era yo el objetivo- Esto era algo así como encontrarme en el ojo del huracán y saber que de un momento a otro la tormenta puede estallar.

No podía sino contraatacar de la mejor manera que los años me han proporcionado, mi super arma secreta, su lado flaco, el sentimentalismo.

Orienté mi torso en su dirección y me incliné todo lo que mi actual posición me lo permitía, inspire lo que se puede en un segundo preparando mis pulmones y garganta para lo que se venía, no podía darle la oportunidad de comenzar la conversación, o el tortuoso monólogo que sé, tiene en mente.

-Toya!, tanto tiempo sin poder verte, no sabes todo lo que te he extrañado, cada vez era más duro pensar en tí y saber que llevabamos tanto pero tanto tiempo sin contactarnos, ocasionalmente me daba por pensar que me habías encontrado alguna suplente, sin embargo ahora que te tengo en frente no puedo sino sentir que la felicidad me embarga, como te sienta la edad, la madurez se hizo para embellecerte, cada vez que te veo luces más guapo ¿Cómo está Cherry o era Lauren, como era?, lo siento sabes que no soy buena con los nombres, pero lo más importante ¿Cómo están los viejos?-

Finalicé la retahíla de palabras con la mejor sonrisa que podía ofrecerle por el momento, y al parecer mi estrategia había sido todo un éxito, lucía bastante desorientado por mi anterior verborrea, podía sentirme bastante satisfecha conmigo misma, esto era prueba superada o era lo que yo creía.

De un mometo a otro el ceño fruncido volvió, esta vez con mayor intensidad, no sentí miedo pero sí un poco de ansiedad.

-Vaya Saku, has mejorado bastante con los años, aunque seguro no contabas con que me hubiese dado cuenta de tu arma secreta, como tú lo llamas, años atras-

Esto era serio, el pánico me invadía, la situación era bastante seria si hasta ahora todas las veces que yo creía haber logrado algo, era solo él dejándome en paz por su propia voluntad.

-Vamos Ton-Ton ¿de qué estás hablando?-

-Dejémonos de tonterías Sakura, sueles pensar en voz alta, así que no es muy dificil adivinar tus secretos, aunque debo felicitarte por el gran esfuerzo que has hecho últimamente para no dejar escapar pieza alguna sobre que te traes entre manos, hablando de eso, ¿qué rayos crees que estás haciendo con tu vida? Ésta es la décima o la veinteaba vez que te digo lo mismo, sinceramente ya he perdido la cuenta, retoma tus planes Saku, no desperdicies todo lo que habías logrado hasta hace más de un ciclo, lo has parado todo y las cosas no duran eternamente, ¿qué esperas? ¿un milagro?-

-Basta Toya, voy a responderte lo mismo que te dije la primera vez que comenzaste con el mismo sermón, en lo que estoy invirtiendo mi tiempo es lo que se supone que debo hacer, sin esto no hay sentido alguno en nada de lo que he venido haciendo, y no voy a decir nada más-

-¿No puedes dejar que te ayudemos Saku?, los viejos están bastante preocupados, no quieren verte destrozada de aquí a algunos ciclos más adelante, no tienes que decirles nada a ellos, puedes contar conmigo, eso les basta para estar más tranquilos-

-Es suficiente, porqué es que siempre las cosas van de esta manera, nunca confían en mis decisiones, ¿es tan dificil creer que estoy en lo correcto? ¿por lo menos en esta ocasión?-

Estaba a punto de estallar en un llanto del que me arrepentiría más tarde, la frustración que había acumulado todo este tiempo estaba a punto de salir a la superficie, pero todavía me quedaban algunas fuerzas, o por lo menos las suficientes para luchar en contra de las lágrimas un poco más.

Al parecer estas palabras que en ningún momento había planeado y que eran el fruto de mi desesperación surtieron el efecto que se suponía debía tener mi arma secreta, va, cuando voy a aprender a esperar lo inesperado, sobre todo cuando tengo experiencia sintiendo en carne propia, que entre planear demasiado o poco no hay mucha diferencia, si algún detalle puede ir mal, irá peor de lo que creías.

-Cálmate Saku, es solo que te queremos demasiado, estamos preocupados, no te queremos ver sufrir- Sus palabras eran ciertas, y en verdad no necesitaba escucharlas para saber que pasara lo que pasara podía contar con ellos.

Tomé con algo de fuerza la copa que descansaba en la barra, con la mano que tenía intacta, la desocupé de un solo trago, y la estampe con decisión sobre el mesón de madera, el calor que bajó por mi garganta me había dado una recarga de energía, definitivamente el brandy era y sería mi bebida favorita.

-Eso lo sé Toya, es solo que estoy un poco más sensible de lo normal en estos días, no hay porqué preocuparse-

-Deberías llamar a los viejos, hacerles saber que todo va bien, no van a dejar de preocuparse pero estarán bien una temporada, no desaparezcas por tanto tiempo-

-Eso haré pierde cuidado-

Lo ví asentir con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y eso me dió la oportunidad de hacerle una pregunta de caracter urgente.

-Entonces, ¿con qué me vas a alimentar esta noche, BigBro?-

No supo qué decir durante unos instantes y antes de que yo pudiera siquiera pensar en algo más, pude escuchar salir de su garganta una sonora y gruesa carcajada a la que le siguió:

-En verdad que los años pasan y tu sigues siendo la misma, y tu estómago no se queda atrás, sino recuerdo mal tiene vida propia-

Una carcajada más. Los clientes asiduos del local nos miraban algo extrañados, si bien mi hermano no eran un ogro, verlo carcajearse era un evento de uno en un millón, claramente no para la familia o para mí, pero si para el resto de personas, incluyendo amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

Hice un puchero y crucé mis brazos, como lo haría cualquier niña pequeña que está disgustada, pero fué un movimiento tan repentino y en el calor del momento olvidé la situación de mi mano y por supuesto que la lastimé nuevamente, lo que me hizo contraer el rostro en una no muy femenina mueca de dolor, tan evidente que no podía pasar desapercibida por mi hermano.

-¿ Aún no ha surtido efecto la medicina que te dí nada más llegar?-

Estaba 100% segura de que Toya sabía de antemano la respuesta a esa pregunta y que la hacía meramente por puro protocolo, no me gustan las medicinas, tomadas, o inyectadas, no importaba su presentación, bastaba con decir que era alérgica a la palabra _"medicamento" _, no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo, o ¿era mejor decir que no estaba interesada en solucionar ese pequeño inconveniente?

-Esto..ujum- Dije al tiempo que esquivaba su fuerte mirada, aclaraba mi garganta y con mi mano derecha acariciba casi que compulsivamente mi cuello.

Contrario a lo que podía esperar, un muy buen nutrido discurso acerca de lo poco que me interesaba por mi salud, escuché un fuerte suspiro, y por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho pude ver como inclinaba su cabeza para mirar al suelo y negaba repetidamente.

-Está bien Saku, por hoy basta de tratar de hacerte entrar en razón, estabas en lo cierto al decir que ha sido bastante tiempo en el que no nos hemos visto, asi que hagamos una tregua en todo este asunto-

Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, alzó la mirada, no podía estar más feliz al saber que por hoy todo había terminado y que me podía relajar, lo suficiente para recargar mi nivel de energía y de paciencia.

Asentí energicamente y le sonrí ampliamente, acto que el respondió con una mueca complacida, esta iba a ser una buena noche.

-Y ¿ qué decías de la comida?-

-Si esperas 15 minutos más podemos ir a mi apartamento, a ver si te alimento con algo saludable, estoy seguro que no comes más que chucherías, ¿has subido de peso? me parece que sí-

No podía ver su cara, me había dado la espalda al comenzar a caminar despreocupadamente hacia una puerta ubicada a mi derecha.

Abrí y cerré mis ojos varias veces sin poder dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, ¿cómo se atrevía?, quise aventarle la copa que había tomado inconscientemente, pero era muy tarde, lo había perdido de vista al entrar en la oficina que se encontraba detrás de la barra.

Mejor que mejor, iba a dejarlo disfrutar de este momento, porque sabía cómo me había sentado su comentario acerca de mi peso, sobre todo si tenía razón, y ese era el caso, en más de una ocasión me dieron ganas de mandarlo a él junto con su excelente memoria y sus supuestas habilidades de observación a freir espárragos, solo me detenía el hecho de que él era una mole de 90 kg, y a pesar de que yo no era ninguna debilucha, no había punto de comparación, sus habilidades físicas superaban los estándares con creces y bueno las mías sólo sobrepasaban las de un hombre promedio, ni punto de comparación con uno que parecía estar hecho de acero.

Una de las muchas ventajas de ser un _humano-alterado -_era la designación para cualquier niño fruto del cruce de un humano con otra especie que habitaba el universo- eran las extraordinarias habilidades que se heredaban del padre _no-humano, _podrían presentarse de forma notoria o no, o en diferente intensidad que la del progenitor.

Mis padres son una pareja _inter-especial, _este tipo de relaciones estuvieron muy de moda hace algo más de 20 ciclos, cuando ellos se conocieron, surgieron con el fin de darle vida a seres con mejores capacidades.

Los humanos no tenían muchas características físicas extraordinarias, pero a otras especies les interesaba solo una, su _resiliencia,_ así aseguraban la perpetuidad de sus genes, y una mejor adaptación para sus crías, lo que fué la base para el establecimiento de _la cosecha,_ esto podía sonar mucho a negocios y nada de sentimientos, pero como en todo, siempre hay excepciones, mis padres son una de ellas, y como ellos hay muchos otros que se unieron por amor no por conveniencia, sin embargo muchos de mis antiguos compañeros en la escuela no podían decir lo mismo, crecieron apartados de alguno de sus progenitores o con un futuro decidido.

Todavía se pueden ver acuerdos de nacimiento, pero son casi que una rareza, por lo que actualmente hay mucha libertad en los núcleos. Sentía cierto pesar por esos niños, así como la sentí por mis compañeros, pesar de que nunca supieran que era el amor incondicional y la libertad de poder gobernar sus vidas.

Toya y yo habíamos sido muy afortunados, aunque cualquiera que nos hechara un ojo por primera vez no se imaginaría que somos hermanos de sangre, somos polos opuestos, no solo físicamente sino en lo que a personalidades se refiere, sin embargo creo que esa es la base para que tengamos una buena relación.

Puedo decir que tenemos los mejores padres que nadie pudo haber imaginado, solo pensar en ellos me hacía sentir un calorcito en el pecho, que poco a poco se extendía por el resto de mi cuerpo, tenerlos a ellos y a mi hermano me hacía alguien muy feliz, pero también tenía claro que a quién buscaba ahora podía hacerme sentir completa.

Y si todas las noches de mi vida iban a ser como la pasada, podía perdonarle todo por lo que me había hecho, apoyé mi codo izquierdo en el mesón y quise apoyar mi rostro en la palma de mi mano, pero tan pronto lo hice quise llorar y todos mis buenos deseos se fueron por el retrete.

Grité casi que chillé, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mi hermano tuviera que venir en mi ayuda tan rápido como pudo, bueno no creo que necesitara tanta ayuda como el creyó porque la escena que se encontró no podía ser la de alguien necesitado, o depronto sí, pero de un psiquiatrico.

El inmenso dolor que sentí en mi lastimada mano, despertó mi animal interior, en estos momentos muy seguramente me parezco a un dragón echando fuego por nariz y boca, intentando derribar el mesón a punta de patadas y tratando de verbalizar mi frutración, gracias a las divinidades solo yo era capaz de escuchar lo que decía gracias al jaleo que estaba ocasionando.

.._Ese infeliz..dejarme sola en ese lugar...voy a hacer que pague...No le vasta con haberme arruinado ya una vida..._

-Al parecer no has aprendido la lección, ah Saku- escuché lejanamente lo que mi hermano decía.

Más patadas iban y venían indiscriminadamente, tan ruidosamente que podrían haber sido 20 tipos y no una diminuta mujer.

-Espero que tengas suficientes puntos para correr con los gastos de reparación, porque por más que este sea mi local, no hay tratos especiales por ser familia-

Ahora por lo menos habían cesado las patadas, podía escuchar perfectamente mi rápida y pesada respiración.

-Bueno veo que te has calmado, pobre de aquel culpable de este ataque tuyo, me compadezco de quien quiera que sea-

Esperé hasta poder hablar claramente, mientras Toya me observaba entre divertido e impaciente, quería saber cuál era mi respuesta, o como él les llamaba _divinas promesas._

-Haces bien en compadecerte, porque yo no voy a tener ningun miramiento cuando lo tenga frente mío, por todas las divinidades que existen, que no va a querer hacerme enojar nunca más en su vida-

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les gustara, inquietudes o criticas constructivas son bien recibidas , mil gracias a los que están siguiendo mi historia, no saben cuanto significa para mí. Que tengan una excelente semana.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMMER:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de las increíbles CLAMP.

**SUMMARY:**Oscuras fuerzas se ocultan detrás de los más puros deseos que puede despertar el amor, ¿Será que podrán superar todos los obstáculos que ha impuesto más de una vida sobre ellos?

* * *

3

Recuerdos

_Nunca pensé que llegaría a saber que se sentía correr para salvar la propia vida, sin embargo heme aquí, sintiendo esta terrible punzada entre las costillas, de la que me encontraba agradecido hasta los huesos, porque de no ser por ella, pensaría que estaba muerto, y que por desgracia me había tocado correr una maratón en el mismisimo infierno, como recompensa por todo el mal que habia repartido en la vida, contando el hecho de arruinarle la vida a la persona que amo._

_Lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, entrelazadas con las gotas de sudor que brotaban copiosamente por cada poro de mi cuerpo debido al esfuerzo físico que me estaba imponiendo._

_Angustia, desesperación, no por mi, ni por mi inexistente futuro, si no por él, la persona a la que le he entregado no parte sino todo de mi, quería que pudiera vivir una vida normal si todavía podía._

_Al mismo tiempo el recuerdo de su anhelante rostro al prometerle que pronto nos reuniríamos me llenó de una inmensa tristeza, le había mentido y aún así él había creído ciegamente en cada palabra que había salido de esta maldita boca (mentirosa), la única verdad que ha salido de ella son las palabras que siempre llevaré conmigo, aquellas que ni la misma muerte podrá robarme, las últimas que le dirigí antes de dar la vuelta y emprender este camino sin retorno "Te amo, juntos por y para siempre"._

_Miré una vez más por encima de mi hombro, veía como los diminutos puntos que habían sido mis perseguidores al dar comienzo esta infame caza, progresivamente se convertían en figuras distinguibles en esta inmensa noche, que para mi asombro estaba adornada con la más hermosa luna llena que en vida había visto, quizá, esta era la despedida de los cielos y era su forma de hacerme saber que en verdad no me habían desamparado y no estaba tan solo como yo creía, que en algun seguro lugar debajo de este mismo firmamento se encontraba aquel quien me había redimido ante la vida._

_No era mucho lo que podía hacer por él pero esperaba que éste último acto alejara la atención pública de mi amado, y saber que podía salvarlo de sufrir lo que sé yo sufriré, mantenía mi esperanza al máximo._

_Estaba por llegar a mi límite y al parecer no era el único que se daba cuenta de ello, mis perseguidores aprovecharon esto para apretar el paso de su marcha y así conseguir su cometido: apresarme y darme muerte._

Me levanté de un sobresalto, quedando sentada y viendo mi perplejo reflejo en el espejo sobre la cómoda frente a mi cama.

Este sueño había sido igual de vívido como los anteriores, pero a la vez había sido de más duración, había podido ver más acerca de lo que le ocurría al sujeto que era protagonista de estos, que por cierto no tenía idea alguna de quien se trataba, nunca antes lo había visto, y mucho menos sabía en que época estaba ocurriendo todo, era tan desconocido para mi como hoy en día podría serlo Hawai, y eso que vivo hace ya mucho tiempo en este país, suspiré profundamente al tiempo que volvía a recostarme en mi lecho.

Alcé mi mano derecha con la palma extendida hacia el techo, la observe de modo ausente por un buen rato, hasta que me percaté del hecho de que durante todo el sueño no era como si yo viera lo sucedido como una experiencia extra corporea, yo era el sujeto, podía decir que era un él porque pude ver sus grandes y belludas manos de reojo en todo el afán de la carrera en que se encontraba y por supuesto que durante todo el sueño se refirió así mismo como tal, sus pensamientos habían sido mis pensamientos.

No entendía de qué iba todo este rollo de los sueños, hacía más de mes y medio que comenzaron y solo esta noche pude ver tanto como para darme cuenta que todo iba de una parranda de neandertales homofóbicos dándole caza a un pobre tipo enamorado de otro hombre, va, y que podía hacer, era solo un sueño, de igual manera ese tipo de injusticias todavía se vivían en pleno siglo XXI, suspiré nuevamente, lo mejor era dormir, mañana sería un largo día.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, observé el techo de lo que parecía ser una habitación, no mi habitación, ¿por qué estaba yo aquí? mi primer instinto fué gritar, pero entonces la realidad me golpeó fuertemente, esta sí era mi habitación, aflojé el agarre que mis manos daban a las sábanas de seda que vestían la cama, alcé nuevamente mi mano con la palma hacia el techo, la observé desde distintos ángulos, volvía a ser la mano de un hombre, suspiré profunda y ruidosamente al tiempo que dejaba caer bruscamente el brazo sobre la cama, esto era algo frustrante, era el segundo día de la semana de cosecha y ya estaba parcialmente loco, era también la segunda noche teniendo estos sueños que me dejaban totalmente desorientado.

Un fuerte golpe que parecía provenir de la puerta principal del departamento me sacó rápidamente de mis cavilaciones, un asunto más para incrementar mi frustración y mi instinto asesino, porque solo existía una persona en este mundo capaz de presentarse de la nada y -miré el reloj en la mesa de noche- por supuesto a las 2 de la mañana.

-¡Rayos! Si no me apresuro ese infeliz es capaz de dejarme sin puerta-

Como siempre he dicho, las cosas que son desagradables es mejor tratarlas de inmediato y si es posible arrancar el problema de raíz para no tener que tropezarce con ellas una segunda vez.

Tomé el sueter que se encontraba en el espaldar del sillón a un lado de la cama y lo pasé por mis brazos y cabeza, estar sin el era solo agradable en mi cama y mucho mejor en compañía de alguien, claro que quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta no contaba como ese alguien, era sin lugar a dudas la peor plaga que podía existir, y aún así no me podía dar el lujo de acabar con ella.

El incensante golpeteo empeoraba con los segundos, que parecieron eternos, aunque sabía con certeza que desde la habitación principal, donde me encontraba en un principio, podían haber escasos veinte pasos.

Intenté tranquilizarme en ese corto tramo, no podía dejar mis emociones a flote, aunque eso significara hacer el mayor de mis esfuerzos, sobre todo después de esos extraños sueños, quería saber cuál era su significado, pero se encontraba fuera de mi alcance el poder darle una pronta solución a esa incognita.

Uno, dos, tres, contar mentalmente debería ser apropiado para acallar esa voz interior que parecía haber tomado la voz de un asesino en serie, quien planeaba de forma macabra como acabar con la vida detrás de esa puerta.

Y aquí me encontraba yo apunto de darle vía libre para que una vez más se entrometiera en mis dominios y lo mejor de todo esto era que lo hacía por gusto propio, conciente de lo que significaba su intrusión en mi hogar, debía ser un maldito masoquista.

Todavía me pregunto porque no hacía algo al respecto, si lo pensaba bien no era necesario matarlo, teniendo en cuenta que tampoco tenía permitido hacerlo, la ley estaba en medio, aún siendo época de cosecha, una lástima podría decir, pero a quien quería engañar, yo sabía porque me apresuraba a abrirle la puerta y no ignorarlo, que tampoco serviría de mucho, terminaría loco ante su insistencia y al final él lograría que lo dejara entrar, mejor acortaba las cosas en lo posible y salvaba un poco más mi cordura.

Me planté frente a la puerte, suspiré una última vez, antes de oírle desde el otro lado.

-Hey Li, ¿es que vas a dejarme morir de frío aquí fuera?-

Quería dar media vuelta y dejar que esa sentencia se cumpliera, no iba a ser el caso de todas formas, como siempre, él estaba exagerando escandalosamente.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta -el frío metal entrando en contacto con la palma desnuda de mi mano, quise encogerme ante la desagradable sentación, pero era inutil- lo giré lo más lentamente que pude, no quería que sintiera satisfacción ante mi afán por silenciarle, sin embargo mis futiles intentos eran eso, y yo perdía mis energías tratando de que fuera de otra manera.

Una amplia sonrisa me recibió en el pasillo ¿es que no se cansaba de tenerla puesta todo el tiempo? Siempre se me pasaba por la cabeza que el día que decidiera que se había cansado de tanto sonreír iba a ser tarde para él y sus mejillas estarían colgando nada agraciadamente, escurriendo, gracias a la gravedad por los costados de su rostro, no era una imagen agradable pero si una que me llenaba de un poco de satisfacción.

Eché un vistazo a su vestimenta, la normal para la época de frío en la que nos encontramos, dos bolsas de papel llamaron mi atención, sentí como se me hacía agua la boca, mis pupilas se dilataban y mis fosas nasales se ensanchaban en anticipación, esperando solo una pequeña pista que me dijera que mis suposiciones eran ciertas.

- Torta de banana y nueces, tu favorito-

Alzó una de las bolsas y la movió de un lado a otro justo frente a mi cara, no pude hacer nada más que seguirlo involuntariamente, en verdad amaba esa condenada torta, la guinda de esta sorpresa sería que lo hubiese conseguido de mi lugar favorito, aunque era poco probable.

Me hice a un lado con ese pensamiento para darle paso, ahora no a el si no al manjar que llevaba en sus manos, él entendió el mensaje y procedió a dar un paso dentro, mientras que pronunciaba las palabras que menos esperaba escuchar.

-Tu madre manda su amor y preocupación por ti-

Quedé tan tieso como lo puede estar un témpano de hielo, aunque no tan frío como debería estar uno, dentro de mí bullían un sin fin de emociones y recuerdos, no sabía a ciencia cierta como me sentía. Al final el dolor y el resentimiento pudieron contra cualquier pizca de amor o alegría que aquellas palabras pudieron despertar.

Después de todo él había dicho la verdad al decir que era mi favorito, la torta de banana y nueces hecha por mi madre, la mejor que he comido y al mismo tiempo aquella que deseaba no recordar.

No podía dejarle saber cuánto sus palabras me habían afectado, pero parecía tener un escaner para detectar mis emociones, así yo nunca le hubiese dejado ver lo mucho que me conocía.

Caminando ambos en la oscuridad como quien conoce el lugar como la palma de su propia mano, nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, las luces hicieron acto de presencia solo poner un pie en esta.

Una estancia bastante amplia y bien iluminada, me gustaba mi cocina, la isla ubicada en medio daba un espacio para preparar los alimentos y luego ser empleada como comedor auxiliar, el aluminio presente aquí allá, los mesones en marmol y los finos detalles en madera, era muy raro ver este tipo de cocinas espaciosas actualmente, con los afanes en los que vivía medio mundo.

Casi nadie tenía tiempo que perder en tan tribial actividad como lo era cocinar, sin embargo para mi era una buena forma de emplear el poco tiempo libre del que disponía, esto desde que mi otra actividad favorita, el sexo, se había convertido en un dolor de muela, uno que poco a poco va haciendo mella en tu resistencia.

-Como siempre este lugar más esterilizado que un mismo quirófano, ¿seguro que es solo una cocina? ¿no la usas con otros fines? Siempre me da escalofrios ver lo limpio que lo mantienes todo, hombre-

-He estado pensando en darle otro uso ahora que lo mencionas- Decidí seguirle la corriente.

Pareció no esperar esa respuesta de mi parte, aunque su sorpresa se fué tan rápido como llegó, pude regocijarme en ese momento robado, dado que era siempre a mi a quien cogían fuera de base. Quiso saber de qué estaba hablando.

-¿Y en qué has pensado?-

-He decidido que quiero aprender sobre anatomía humana de primera mano, nada de libros o suposiciones, quiero saber en qué son tan diferentes de nosotros, y dado que siempre estás queriendo ayudar, pues he decido darte el honor de ser mi primer prueba, prometo que no va a doler- Dije esto último levantando mi mano izquierda.

-Gracias pero no, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que has levantado la mano incorrecta, conozco a tu padre ¿lo olvidas? Sé que tán sádicos pueden llegar a ser los de tu especie, prefiriría estar muerto ahora mismo antes de someterme a tremendo experimento-

No me causaba ninguna gracia que me comparara con mi padre, bastante tenía con que quien me viera dijera que eramos como dos gotas de agua físicamente hablando, porque esperaba nunca llegar a parecerme a ese sujeto en nada mas.

-Si no vienes a ser voluntario en mis experimentos, que es lo que quieres Eriol-

-Siempre tan buen anfitrión-

Decidió ignorarme después de ese comentario y ocuparse en la búsqueda de lo que necesitaríamos para comer su sorpresa junto con lo que parecía ser dos grandes vasos de leche, mi estomago comenzó a protestar, ni mi propio cuerpo era de fiar, estaba rodeado de desertores y traidores, por lo que debía estar siempre alerta, recordé mentalmente.

Lo vi trabajar rápidamente en la cocina, gabinetes y puertas sonando aquí y allá, cuando quise moverme a hacer algo para agilizar todo el protocolo, era tarde, ya estaba tomando asiento enfrente de un generozo pedazo de la torta, y yo pensando que podía quedarme un poco más de la mitad para subsistir el resto de la semana.

-No te preocupes, tu madre envió dos preveyendo esta situación-

-Y tu como sabes si yo estoy preocupado, puedes llevar de vuelta el otro contigo si es lo que quieres- Debí morderme la lengua, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Oh por favor Lion, ya estamos bien creciditos como para estar en estos juegos de niños, admite de una vez por todas que lo quieres, no te va a hacer daño y yo no voy a tener que ver esa cara de perro sufriendo solo con decir esas palabras-

Gruñí por lo bajo, no quería darle la razón, me dirijí en silencio hacia el plato que me había servido, lo miré unos instantes y tomé asiento.

Permanecimos en silencio unos minutos, no quería romperlo porque sabía que nada de lo que dijera me iba a agradar, ¿que por qué estaba tan seguro de eso? Puede decirse que era un patrón, irrumpir en mi morada a altas horas, cuando no es normal una visita, traer algo que sabe me gusta tanto que yo voy a hacer como si no me hubiese molestado nada, lo que haría aún si no trajera con qué chantajearme, pero lo dicho Eriol me conocía muy bien.

-Y ¿qué tal va la semana de cosecha hasta ahora?-

Y ahí va haciendo una pregunta a la que no creo tener respuesta, no con esos sueños de por medio.

-Escúpelo Eriol, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

Mis nervios estaban de punta y no creía que pudiera soportar una conversación vana.

Alzó sus brazos con las palmas apuntando hacia mi, en son de paz, baja las armas me había dicho alguna vez al mismo tiempo.

-Cálmate viejo, esto es solo una visita nocturna a mi mejor amigo, no tienes que estar tan prevenido-

-Vamos Eriol, estas acabando con lo poco de paciencia que tengo esta noche-

-Hombre, parece que tu cena hubiesen sido alacranes, estás más encantador que nunca-

-Al grano-

-Tu madre es..-

No quería escuchar una palabra más.

-Vete Eriol, ya te lo había advertido, no quiero escuchar nada sobre ella, y esta noche has sobrepasado el límite, no te bastó con nombrarla la primera vez, ahora quieres hacer una conversación con ella como tema principal-

-Lion, esto es importante, si no lo fuera no me tomaría la molestia de cabrearte, escucha lo que tengo que decir-

Había dejado de reir, la situación debía ser seria, crucé mis brazos frente mío.

-Te escucho, pero solo tienes cinco minutos para explicarte, no más de eso-

Eriol sabía que yo hablaba en serio, así que no se fué con rodeos.

-Tu madre está muriendo-

No quería que me importara, pero lo hacía, él lo sabía, sabía además la ira que estaba creciendo en mi.

-Quiere verte, aunque sea una vez más-

La última gota para rebosar el vaso había caído, mi reacción no se hizo esperar, me puse de pie, tan súbita y fuertemente que la silla en la que me encontraba salio volando a algun lugar de la cocina a mis espaldas, al mismo tiempo que estampaba mis manos sobre el mesón, Eriol tembló ante esta inesperada expresión.

-Y qué esperas, que salga corriendo a escucharla, a ser su apoyo cuando yo estuve esperando eso de su parte por tanto tiempo, tu y ella se equivocan, no existe posibilidad alguna de que yo de mi brazo a torcer, no la quería ver antes, no la quiero ver ahora y no la querré ver más adelante, puedes decirle que lo siento mucho por ella, pero nada mas-

Mi respiración se había agitado, al mismo tiempo que mi corazón acelerado, estaba fuera de mi, tenía que recomponerme.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, sin embargo la esperanza como bien dicen es lo último que se pierde, solo no quiero que te arrepientas muy tarde Lion, piensa mejor las cosas, no todo es como nuestros ojos nos permiten verlo-

-Largate ya Eriol, y si me quieres hacer un favor, no vuelvas más-

Me miró una última vez, con algo que pudo ser lástima, pesar, no supe distinguir, solo me sentí más miserable, había sido un imbecil no solo con Eriol, si no con mi madre al negarme a verla, pero mi resentimiento, mi amargura podían más que todo eso, dió media vuelta e hizo todo el camino a la puerta nuevamente a oscuras y en un sepulcral silencio.

Me arrepentí no más sentir el chasquido de la puerta al ser cerrada, pero ya estaba dicho y sentía como todo había quedado grabado en piedra, no tenía la costumbre de tragarme mis palabras y mucho menos de cambiar de decisión, tendría que vivir con esto.


End file.
